


Costume Shopping

by Aurora Danvers (Shadowed_Aurora)



Series: CarolNat Halloween [4]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowed_Aurora/pseuds/Aurora%20Danvers
Summary: Carol goes costume shopping for the first time in a long time, and Natasha introduces Carol to the fun of "adult costumes", which Carol takes full advantage of





	Costume Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 for CarolNat Halloween week prompt: Trick or Treat

Natasha shook her head as Carol weaved through the aisles of the Halloween store. "Look, there's cat ears. You'd look adorable as a kitty." Carol shot Natasha a look over her shoulder as she continued on. And Natasha couldn't help but note that Carol already looked adorable, costume or not. But she was not going to be a cat.

"Oh, look at these!" Carol ran her hand over fake machetes and swords with cheesy liquid blood contained behind clear plastic. Natasha didn't even have to comment before Carol was on to the next thing. "Oh. Weird." They had found the medical section, with doctor and nurse uniforms. Apparently it didn't strike Carol's interest as she sped by it.

Natasha smiled fondly. She has forgotten that Carol hadn't been Halloween shopping in a decade when she suggested they go together. Her girlfriend's usual distracted fascination was even more adorable today. But Nat was also on a mission. To find the sexiest, best costume so she could to show herself off to Carol. "You keep looking, babe. I'm gonna grab a couple things to try on." Natasha realized that Carol wasn't even in the same aisle as her anymore by the time she finished talking. 

"Mmhmm," she heard Carol acknowledge her from the next row over.

Natasha chuckled, leaving her to her devices and browsing for something to accomplish her goals. She ended up grabbing a female Robin Hood and a medieval vampire costume. Taking them into the changing room, she pulled the curtain closed and worked on getting into the first one.

She liked the cut of the vest and hood for the archer costume. It also did a good job showing off all her curves, showing just enough to be sexy but subtle enough that she felt badass still. She was admiring the lacing on the back when Carol popped in without warning.

"Look what I found!" Carol brandished a flimsy, plastic Captain America shield. "We could go as Steve and Tony!" In her other hand was a similarly flimsy Iron Man mask. 

Natasha turned around to face her. Carol's eyes went wide, her goofy grin growing "Oh. I see you already planned to go as a better-looking version of Clint."

Natasha looked back down at her costume, less excited about it now. "Oh. Yeah. It does look like that." She looked back up at Carol. "I am not wearing a mask," she raised her eyebrow at Carol's outstretched hand offering her the Iron Man mask.

Carol's grin didn't falter. She didn't actually expect Nat to be up for her idea. She bounded forward, kissed Natasha on the lips, then left just as quickly as she came in. Natasha rolled her eyes, then got to work trying on the second costume.

The vampire one was more complicated. Fishnets, a super short, leather skirt, and a red trimmed corset. The last bit did a wonder for her already full breasts, pressed up and out, looking two sizes bigger than usual. The red lipstick Natasha was already wearing made for a sinful accent, matching the corset's rose design. Her shoulders were completely bare. It was absolutely perfect.

Carol ripped open the curtain again, Natasha's name on her lips when she faltered, seeing her girlfriend's costume. "Oh," Carol's voice was low, almost a moan. She ripped her eyes from Natasha's body, her cheeks heating up as she finally made eye contact with amused, green eyes. 

"You like it?" Natasha asked coyly, already knowing the answer.

"Wha---what is this?” Carol muttered. “When I was a kid, people threw a bedsheet over themselves and called themselves a ghost." 

"You grew up in the '60s Danvers, not a Charlie Brown movie. There were sexy costumes back then, you were just too young to notice."

"Well...I'm noticing now..." Natasha saw the fire in Carol's eyes. One that she knew too well.

"Carol," Natasha's voice had a warning in it. One that Carol didn't heed.

She was in the small dressing room in an instant, having the decency to pull the curtain shut behind her. After that, she was on Natasha, using her body to press hers into the wall. Her lips instantly found Natasha's red ones, capturing her mouth in a kiss so rough, she smeared her lipstick. Her hands explored the corset, sliding over the ribbing and brushing over Natasha's swelling breasts before grasping them harder, massaging the tops of them as Carol swallowed Natasha's moans. When she pulled back for a breath, and to check that she did indeed succeed in smearing Natasha's perfect applied lipstick, Natasha managed to pant, "So you do like it, then?" With a smirk.

Carol decided that meant she really had to prove to Natasha how she felt about it. She used a little of her inhuman strength to pry open the top of the corset, earning a surprised gasp from Natasha, but Carol replaced her lips back on Nat's before she could reprimand her. Her hands were able to slide under the corset now, palming Natasha's breasts, enjoying the gasps that Carol devoured in their kiss. She pressed her hips against Nat's, thrusting them lightly, showing her what she wished she could do under that short little skirt, if only she had come prepared.

Carol didn't let that stop her though. After one final squeeze of Natasha's nipples under her fingers, she removed her hands from the drooping corset and down to Natasha's hips. She also pulled back from the kiss, both their pants filling the room as she used the hands on Natasha's hips to pull her into each of her thrusts.

Natasha's lips curled up into a little smile. "If I knew you had a thing for vampires, I would've done this--" Carol wanted to take Nat's breath away from her, not hear more of her sass.

So she did what any superpowered girl would do to her girlfriend: Carol lifted her by the hips until Natasha's core was at her mouth. Which may have meant Natasha's head was no longer covered by the curtain giving them privacy. But Carol was too focused on what was in front of her to check. And that wasn't her problem anyway.

She propped Natasha's thighs on her shoulders, using one hand to tear through the fishnet tights, easily dunking under the small bit of fabric pretending to cover Natasha's pussy, running her tongue along her swollen lips. 

Natasha's protests were cut off by a deep groan, her hands digging into Carol's shoulders. Her hips canted forward into Carol's greedy mouth, lapping up all the wetness that had gathered during their kiss. Carol's hands went to press into Natasha's ass, massaging her under her hands and simultaneously pulling her closer to her spearing tongue. Natasha started thrusting her hips to the rhythm Carol has set, and Carol could hear Nat's breathing speeding up. She knew she was close. So she moved her mouth up to suck deep Natasha's swollen clit, teasing it with hard pulls until Natasha was bucking wildly into her. She came with a husky moan, her arms trembling as she held herself up. Carol made sure to clean up each drop before stepping back to lower her back to the ground.

"Guess we're buying this now," Natasha laughed wryly, looking down at the ripped corset and tights.


End file.
